Existing solar conversion devices rely on chromophores to absorb solar radiation at the earth's surface and convert it to electrical or chemical energy. The bulk of the radiant solar energy is located in the IR and Visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. Most solar conversion devices tend to absorb in the blue region of the visible range, leaving a large portion of the solar spectrum unutilized. Such solar absorbers have poor conversion efficiency as a result. Consequently, methods and materials to extend the absorption spectrum of solar conversion and utilize more of the available solar energy in the red and infrared region of the solar spectrum is needed.